Sorria, você está sendo filmado!
by MiiChele
Summary: Ichigo e Rukia têm um relacionamento escondido de Byakuya, um magnata que preza os valores morais e exibe sua filha como um exemplo de boa moça. Pena que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras.
1. Luz, Câmera e Ação!

Sorria, você está sendo filmado!

Autora: MiiChele

Pairing: Ichigo & Rukia

Summary: Ichigo e Rukia têm um relacionamento escondido de Byakuya, um magnata que preza os valores morais e exibe sua filha como um exemplo de boa moça. Pena que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras.

Bleach não pertence a mim, e sim ao Tite Kubo-sensei!

N.A.: Há quanto tempo sem postar, gente! ^^ Na verdade eu já escrevi essa fic há um bom tempo, mas como pausei todas as minhas fics por estar me dedicando muito ultimamente a algumas mudanças na minha vida, acabei não postando. Anuncio que até o final de abril tanto Entre o Amor e a Razão quanto Confusões vão voltar! ^^ E peço desculpas por ter sumido! ;_; Essa fic promete ser mais curtinha que as outras, não quero passar dos... 10 capítulos? XD É um AU, terá muita comédia e sim, ela é recomendada para +18 porque terá cenas mais quentes, mas nada além do que eu já faço nas outras fics! ^^ Espero que gostem! Fiz com muito carinho em especial aos leitores que se preocuparam com meu sumiço, que sempre estão acompanhando minhas histórias! Adoro vocês! E dedico ao meu amor, meu noivo Jorge André, que sempre me auxilia revisando tudo aqui!

xxxx-xxxx

Sorria, você está sendo filmado!

Capítulo I: Luz, Câmera, Ação!

- Boa noite.

A morena de cabelos repicados se curvou em respeito diante do balcão e do homem negro que estava sentado atrás dele. Ele usava óculos escuros e realmente não estava nem um pouco ensolarada aquela noite no luxuoso prédio. Havia uma razão para aquilo: Tousen Kaname era cego. E apesar de cego, era o fiel porteiro do prédio onde morava. Não que não houvesse notado a presença da jovem por seus passos, mas sabia que a educada moça de educação fina viria cumprimenta-lo, diferente dos ademais moradores que pouco notavam sua presença ali.

- Boa noite, Kuchiki-sama. – o homem respondeu esboçando um sorriso.

Ele conhecia bem a filha de um dos mais importantes e milionários moradores do prédio. Exibida orgulhosamente por seu pai e sua mãe, exemplos da sociedade, Kuchiki Rukia era adjetivada como uma jovem responsável, de família e bons costumes. Mesmo sendo linda, dona de um par oceânico de olhos azuis e uma pele alva sem uma marca sequer, nunca ninguém a vira sequer com um namoradinho, nem em sua adolescência. A menina hoje devia ter por volta de seus 22, 23 anos.

- Como está? – o porteiro indagou enquanto as mãos tateavam um livro em braile.

- Estou ótima. Muito obrigada.

E curioso ao ver o cego ler o livro de forma atípica, o jovem de exóticos cabelos laranja que estava ao seu lado se esgueirou para ver como ele fazia. Mas logo foi afastado por Rukia, que levava um dedo aos lábios, pedindo silêncio a quem estava ao seu lado.

Obedecendo a garota, se aproveitando da cegueira do porteiro o rapaz de cabelos laranja riu maroto da travessura. Ele trazia a mochila lilás com um pequeno coelhinho branco pendurado de Rukia em um dos ombros enquanto que, no outro, levava a sua própria de couro preto. Também havia alguns livros em seus braços.

- Seu pai chegou há pouco. – o homem comentou sem deixar de permanecer concentrado em sua leitura. – Há uma reunião do clube acontecendo no salão de festas agora.

A Kuchiki se alarmou. Seu pai devia estar agora em seu escritório, no centro de Karakura. Que ele fazia aquela hora lá? Trocou um olhar cumplice com Ichigo que parecia conformado de que era melhor ir embora logo e suspirou, chamando a atenção do cego.

- Melhor eu... – o rapaz começou a sussurrar, mas Rukia correu, ficando na ponta dos dedinhos dos pés para cobrir seus lábios com as mãos.

- Hm! – o homem ergueu o rosto e, instintivamente tentou perceber a presença de alguém a mais ali. Está acompanhada, Kuchiki-sama?

- Não! – Rukia cuspiu. – Não há ninguém, Tousen-san. Aliás, vai chover muito, devia se apressar em sair. Não sai as sete? – ela perguntou de forma simpática.

- É verdade. – o negro sorriu. – Obrigado por avisar, Kuchiki-sama.

- Com licença, Tousen-san. – a moreninha se curvou antes de puxar o rapaz pelo braço.

O jovem riu trocando olhares cumplices com a namorada.

Chegaram até o corredor do luxuoso prédio e logo a garota apertou o botão para chamar o elevador. Ficou ao lado de sua companhia e deixou, com um sorriso carregado de segundas intenções, a mão esbarrar na dele. Mas logo os olhos azuis deslizaram e encontraram as câmeras suspendidas nas paredes. Vivendo em um condomínio de alto padrão, a segurança eletrônica e armada era pesada.

- 21:35 – Salão de Festas do Condominio Las Noches – Reunião do CICCA -

No palco do bem iluminado e luxuoso salão estava ele, o líder do Clube Internacional dos Criadores de Carpas em Apartamentos.

Um ex-delegado que havia sido afastado e antecipado sua aposentadoria em mais de 20 anos, já que seus méritos, medalhas e honrarias recebidas permitiam tal feito. Agora se dedicava a politica ao lado de sua esposa, Kuchiki Hisana, líder do Conselho Familiar da cidade de Karakura, a qual ele concorria à prefeitura.

No auditório de cadeiras estofadas de vinil vermelho da melhor qualidade havia os mais renomados empresários, pessoas de prestígio e praticantes do refinado hobby.

Havia um burburinho após o coffe-break servido por Hisana, a mulher pobre que adentrara a sociedade após se casar com Byakuya e hoje esbanjava requinte, tendo frequentado os cursos mais caros de etiqueta da Europa.

A jovem mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis belíssimos e que vestia um taiê francês se apressou quando viu seu marido a encarar seriamente ao se colocar ao palco, voltando a se sentar na primeira fileira, ao lado de Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Aquele homem de hipnóticos olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas, era um artista de renome e dono da Cosméticos Schiffer, famosa no ramo da beleza e estética, e que atuava na área de industrialização de pancakes e delineadores para os olhos.

Conhecera o homem tão misterioso através de seu cabeleireiro, Szayel Aporro. Sendo famoso no meio artístico, o homem exótico de cabelos cor-de-rosa que fazia questão de jogá-los charmosamente de um lado para o outro e vestia uma blusa de paetês dourados e uma calça preta de couro colada chamava atenção pela excentricidade. Byakuya não gostava dele.

Ela esboçou um sorriso ao homem de rosto pálido e inexpressivo que apenas se focou no interlocutor que continuaria a reunião.

- Som... – ele disse, testando o microfone dando leves batidinhas no mesmo. – 1, 2, 3, testando. – limpou a garganta após assentir àquele que operava a mesa de som. – Vamos continuar a reunião. – pausou ao fitar os papéis sobre a bancada. - Estamos aqui com um caso muito triste hoje e é do... senhor Marechiyo Oomaeda. – ele olhou a plateia em volta e um homem robusto e alto ergueu o braço. – Aproxime-se, por favor.

Sob aplausos aquele que era herdeiro de uma famosa joalheria e que ficara rico sem o mínimo esforço, nascido em berço de ouro, se aproximou, cumprimentando seu líder para se postar a bancada. As palmas cessaram e ele, pigarreando, começou a discursar.

- Eu tenho hoje... – a microfonia o interrompeu e deu abertura a um choro sofrido. – Uma tristeza muito grande para contar pra vocês.

E sob olhares curiosos de várias pessoas importantes, entre eles o do famoso cientista Kisuke Urahara e sua esposa, a modelo Shihouin Yoruichi, Oomaeda foi amparado pela esposa de Byakuya, Kuchiki Hisana que rapidamente se levantou e se aproximou para lhe oferecer um lenço.

- A minha carpa... eu perdi ela essa semana.

Um 'ooooh' uníssono se propagou e o homem corpulento cedeu as lágrimas.

- Estou muito triste. Hoje mesmo eu... – ele soluçava. – olhei para o lago que construímos dentro da suíte... e ela não estava mais lá! – A Soi Fon-sama – apontou a mulher que foi ofuscada por um refletor que a expôs na plateia. – Minha querida sócia esteve lá dias antes e até mesmo a apresentei a minha querida... Soi Fon! Sim, eu coloquei o nome da minha querida sócia na minha... – Oomaeda parecia realmente transtornado, sua face se contorcendo no choro. – querida carpa. - revelou como se aquilo fosse a noticia mais chocante do mundo.

A mulher de curtos cabelos negros estreitos os olhos miúdos. Ódio preenchia suas veias.

"Idiota, não sabe que fui eu mesma que a matei." – ela pensava. "Achava que ia deixar colocar meu nome num peixe idiota... hunf."

- Eu... – O corpulento homem procurava palavras entre o choro sôfrego. – Tentei me matar! Até isso!

E mais um 'ooooh' sucedeu a revelação bombástica.

Byakuya se continha sério, no canto do palco, resistindo firmemente às lágrimas teimosas.

Mas no meio daquela comoção, as portas do salão se abriram e revelaram ELE.

O dono do condomínio Las Noches. Imponente e dono de um belo par de olhos castanhos que levava ao delírio qualquer uma das mulheres ali. Munido da companhia de seu secretário, Ichimaru Gin e sob um olhar desconfortável de Byakuya.

Aizen Sousuke adentrou o salão com toda sua elegância e sendo acompanhado pelos olhares curiosos daquele que invadia a reunião fechada. Afinal, o salão era alugado por o equivalente a trinta mil reais por mês para as reuniões semanais.

- Fique calmo, Oomaeda-san. – Hisana, comovida, acompanhava o homem para fora do palco.

Byakuya ainda limpava o pouco de catarro e lágrimas que Oomaeda derramara quando bateu no microfone, checando o som.

- Que faz aqui?

Ignorando a arrogância de seu inquilino, Sousuke subiu a pequena escada que dava ao palco e deu espaço a Gin para que o subordinado pousasse o que parecia uma caixa coberta por um pano branco. E, como num show de mágica, Aizen recolheu a toalha, expondo um aquário com uma raríssima carpa que arrancou outra sustentação da vogal 'o' dos membros do clube.

- Não pode ser! – Byakuya arregalava os olhos. – Mas essa carpa havia sido extinta! – o delegado comentava em choque. – É raríssima! É uma... Erimonax monachus! A última desapareceu em 1996 no mediterrâneo... – fitou o homem de cabelos castanhos. – Não é possível! Trata-se de uma farsa! Essa espécie está extinta!

- Mas ela está. – Sousuke sorriu. – Eu a consegui... por meios um tanto quanto não convencionais. – ele limpou a garganta com um olhar cumplice pro homem com cara de raposa ao seu lado. – O que importa, Kuchiki Byakuya-kun, é que gostaria de me afiliar ao seu clube.

Byakuya arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto aplausos já preenchiam o salão.

- Me recuso. – o politico deu meia-volta.

- Querido! – Hisana estava chocada.

Quantos anos fazia que Byakuya procurava aquela carpa de espécie tão rara? Desde antes de Rukia nascer, era um sonho seu.

Aizen achou que era uma brincadeira. Só podia ser.

Ajeitou a gravata vermelha sob o terno e a exibiu mais uma vez.

- É uma chance única. Estou doando a carpa para nossa sociedade.

- Minha sociedade. – Kuchiki o corrigu – É ilegal manter um animal em extinção em cativeiro por puro prazer e mais... – e pausou para encarar Sousuke que tinha os olhos castanhos arregalados.

Sousuke se preparou para o golpe...

- Você não tem classe para fazer parte do meu clube.

Mas não sabia que esse seria tão forte.

- 21:45 –Elevador do Condominio Las Noches -

DIN-DON!

A campainha anunciava a chegada do elevador, que abriu as portas para ambos que, misteriosamente, trocaram um sorriso malicioso.

Deram o primeiro passo para dentro para a morena apoiar as costas na parede revestida de espelhos oposta à porta enquanto observava de forma lasciva, sem que o jovem percebesse, enquanto ele escolhia o andar.

- É no... décimo quarto, não é, Rukia?

Ao questionar aquilo, ele se virou para trás e viu a pequena que, com uma mão farfalhava os cabelos negros e, com a outra, puxava a ponta do pequeno lacinho rosa que encerrava o fecho entre os seios da blusa branca colada no corpo.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior e já compreendendo o recado passado pelos olhos azuis que transbordavam malícia, o jovem pressionou aquele número, 14, e foi direto como um animal feroz e faminto atrás de sua presa.

Rukia só teve de puxar um pouco mais para o laço se desfazer e romper o que cobria os seios bem moldados, revelando-os. O estudante de medicina não teve tempo de contemplar o corpo da amada, pois já estava com o seu grudado no dela. Largara tudo que tinha em mãos ao chão e a capturou em seus braços.

A música no elevador começara a tocar bem baixinho dando um toque especial aquela corrida frenética que tinha o limite de 14 andares para acontecer.

1... 2...

As pernas de Rukia enlaçaram sua cintura enquanto ele abocanhou aqueles lábios rosados. Aquela mulher não lembrava de longe a tão boazinha e respeitosa menina que vivia no prédio com seus pais.

- Ichigo... – a morena o chamou, ofegando, antes de olhar para o alto numa verificação já padrão.

Não, não haviam câmeras. Sabia que nos elevadores não havia nenhuma.

3... 4...

Assim que obteve a confirmação, as mãos suaves de Rukia trataram de apalpar o tórax bem definido que já estava exposto após ela arrebentar os botões da blusa branca social que ele vestia.

- Vamos Fazer logo! Já tem uma semana... – Ichigo murmurou, soltando uma das mãos que ainda seguravam suas nádegas enquanto a pressionava, apoiando o corpo da morena na parede enquanto abaixava o zíper da calça.

5... 6...

- Está louco? – ela bateu nas costas dele, mas não havia como evitar.

Havia pouco tempo. Apalpava a morena com o que tinha num ritmo selvagem em que tentavam capturar cada toque, cada gesto, cada sabor daquele beijo.

- Na-não! – ela tentava falar entre os beijos e carícias que a tiravam de si.

O beijo se intensificava e as mãos de Ichigo tratavam de explorar a intimidade da amada por debaixo da saia jeans já levantada na altura da cintura da morena. Afastou a calcinha da morena para o lado e, sem cerimônias, adentrou a pequena.

7... 8...

Foi ali mesmo. Como nunca fizeram antes, contemplaram o ato no elevador. Rápido, o suficiente para que, no meio da tensão e do calor do momento, ele chegasse logo ao ápice com ela. Ambos gemeram prazerosamente ao chegar ao limite. O fator perigo adicionando uma pitada de pimenta. Mas ele não queria parar.

9... 10...

Rukia começava a tirar as mãos do amado das partes que mais lhe faziam revirar numa onda de prazer que Ichigo lhe proporcionava intensamente. Tinham que parar.

11... 12...

E como dois imãs de polos opostos eles se repeliam e começavam a endireitar as roupas que ainda existiam sobre o corpo e repor as que haviam tirado.

13...

Um jeitinho no espelho e uma ajeitada na calcinha que havia sido forçada a sair de seu devido lugar para um contato maior e...

DIN – DON!

A morena se afastou do rapaz, desleixadamente antes de pegar a mochila no chão recolhendo os livros e foi se dirigindo para a porta que abrira sozinha e anunciava a separação.

- Até amanhã! – Rukia cumprimentou.

Ichigo estalou a língua, parecia irritado.

- Que foi? – a baixinha contorceu o rosto, estava confusa com a expressão dele.

- Ah, Rukia. Estou cheio disso! – o jovem médico farfalhou os cabelos laranja. – Você já tem 23 anos e eu 25! Nós temos idade suficiente para saber o que queremos!

- Ichigo... – Rukia desviou o olhar, estava desconfortável.

- Eu vou me formar em medicina! Trabalho e tenho como manter uma vida boa para você! – ele argumentava. – Não será tão confortável como quanto aqui, nesse luxo, mas posso te manter dignamente.

- Eu sei, Ichigo! – Rukia se aproximou, envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele. – Eu quero muito ficar com você! – declarou antes de dar um selinho naquele que tentou se afastar.

- Odeio o Byakuya! – o jovem revelou entredentes.

Já havia um ano que os dois namoravam em segredo. Conhecendo o estudante de medicina na faculdade onde cursava literatura, logo se apaixonou pelo rapaz que tinha cabelos de cor exótica.

- É meu pai, Ichigo! – Rukia bateu o pé, sem desfazer o enlace dele. Fez um biquinho. – Não pode falar assim dele.

- Ele me considera um inútil, um delinquente! Eu vendi minha moto e comprei um carro porque ele disse que eu não poderia te trazer depois das aulas. Agora nem andar perto de você ele deixa! Isso... é irreal, Rukia. – Ichigo massageou as têmporas apertando os olhos castanhos.

- Me perdoa, meu amor. – a morena lamentou, entristecida. – Meu pai preza muito os costumes e, você sabe, a família Kuchiki é a líder do Conselho dos Bons Costumes da Família.

- Eu vou me tornar um médico! – Ichigo se afastou, tocando o peito. – Rukia, sou tão de bem quanto ele. É por que ganhei uma bolsa de estudos para entrar na faculdade de riquinhos que frequentamos? – revolta era visível na expressão dele.

- Ichigo... Já tentamos conversar. – a morena afagou os fios laranja com carinho enquanto mantinha o outro pé na porta para manter o elevador aberto. – Sabe o que ele acha disso.

- Ah, é esqueci que ele está querendo fechar a clinica do meu pai! – Ichigo se lembrou. – Rukia, vamos tomar uma atitude! Você é tão adulta quanto eu. Eu... – ele puxou do bolso da calça jeans puída que vestia uma pequena caixinha de veludo. – Rukia...

E as safiras, com brilho e avidez, arregalaram quando ele se abaixou, abrindo o pequeno compartimento onde havia duas alianças douradas.

- Aceita casar comigo?

Estática e trêmula, a mão que pousava sobre a de Ichigo foi beijada com carinho para, em seguida, ele voltar a olhar para cima com olhos questionadores e ansiosos.

E dissolvendo a expressão de surpresa em uma alegria incomensurável, Rukia sorriu.

- Eu aceito!

E nesse momento, Ichigo se levantou para envolvê-la num abraço cheio de ternura e um beijo sem igual. Assim que se separaram, trocaram as alianças, ambos beijando a mão um do outro onde havia sido depositado o anel que significava o compromisso eterno que se formaria entre os dois.

- Agora eu tenho que ir... – Rukia ria feito boba olhando para o anel na mão direita.

- Te amo. – Ichigo sorriu.

- Com licença!

O dono da firme e imponente voz era também dono de passos largos que quase derrubaram Kuchiki Rukia em sua entrada ao elevador.

- Olhe por onde...

- Calma, Aizen-sama! – uma voz cínica interrompia Ichigo.

- Eu quero ir embora logo, Gin!

O homem rangia os dentes, alterado, quando aquele que trazia um grandioso aquário em mãos e parecia ser funcionário do mesmo, apertou o botão do elevador e a porta se fechou. Ichigo chegou a erguer uma mão para Rukia, mas não conseguiu a tempo.

- Me sinto ultrajado! Essa propriedade é minha! – ele enfatizava.

Ichigo então se lembrou de que já havia visto o homem por ali.

Ele parecia estar na casa dos seus trinta anos. Mais alto que o jovem, com belos cabelos castanhos jogados para trás, deixando uma mecha charmosa cair sobre o rosto, dotado de um belo par de olhos tão castanhos quanto os seus.

Acompanhado dele estava aquele que parecia um pouco mais jovem, albino, com cabelos prateados, combinando com o nome o qual o outro havia lhe chamado: Gin. Ele era magro, quase esquelético e seus olhos miúdos se mantinham cerrados. Ele parecia uma raposa.

Ambos estavam bem vestidos em ternos italianos e um perfume masculino que, Ichigo sabia, não ser nada barato e que impregnava o ambiente, fazendo ele espirrar.

O jovem se mantinha quieto em seu canto, afinal, parecia que eles nem haviam notado sua presença ali, teve a atenção dos dois. Aizen, que resmungava massageando suas têmporas, tirou um lenço de seda azul-marinho e estendeu ao jovem.

- O-obrigado... – Ichigo gaguejou.

Aizen não respondeu. Continuou resmungando enquanto Gin cantarolava a música que tocava no fundo.

- I will survive... – ele batia o pé no ritmo. – I will survive...

- Gin! – Aizen chamava a atenção do subordinado que parou no mesmo instante.

DIN – DON!

A porta se abriu e assim que aquele chamado Aizen saiu, Gin acenou com um sorriso assustador para Ichigo e o acompanhou. Ichigo sentiu arrepios. Que gente estranha morava ali. Aquele povo rico.

- Kaname, como foi a instalação das novas câmeras nos elevadores hoje? – Aizen chamou assim que apoiou um cotovelo ao balcão. – Aquele tal de Nnoitra, instalador, não me parece muito confiável...

O porteiro não respondeu.

Ele ria feito bobo e aquilo irritou Aizen Sousuke, o empresário dono do luxuoso prédio e empregador de Tousen Kaname.

- KANAME! – a voz de Sousuke ecoou pelo salão, afastando um certo jovem de cabelos laranjas que saia apressado do prédio.

"Gente maluca..." – Ichigo pensou antes de sair, preocupado pela porta da frente do prédio, dando de cara com o segurança que não hesitava em exibir a arma pela abertura do terno negro.

Já o conhecia de outros carnavais. Grimmjow Jaggerjacques era o nome que estava escrito naquele crachá. Lembrava-se bem quando seu rosto foi esmagado e esfacelado por ele quando Byakuya o expulsou e chamou toda a segurança do prédio.

Alto e atlético, dono de olhos tão azuis quanto a cor dos exóticos cabelos, o segurança já havia lhe marcado. Assim que o viu, simulou degolá-lo e mostrou a arma no coldre por dentro do terno italiano com um sorriso assassino. Ichigo desceu tropeçando cada degrau da portaria antes de chegar a Fiat Uno modelo 1985 que tinha.

Dentro do prédio, Gin, sorrateiro feito uma raposa, deu a volta ao balcão e então encontrou o que tanto entretia o porteiro. Ficou em choque ao ouvir uma série de gemidos e... eles vinham do computador. O mesmo que exibia as cenas de várias câmeras que monitoravam o prédio. Tousen Kaname, o porteiro cego estava... assistindo as filmagens?

- Você FINGE que é cego, Kaname, não SURDO! – gritou Aizen, fazendo Gin levar as mãos aos lábios.

- Aizen-sama! – Gin deu um passo para trás, chocado. – Como assim Kaname não é cego? – a raposa cobriu os lábios com as mãos.

- Gin, hoje você está se excedendo. Acha mesmo que eu contrataria um porteiro que não consegue enxergar quem entra no prédio e cuida da segurança? – a pergunta retórica fez Gin corar um pouco.

- Não sei, Aizen-sama... – Gin parecia um pouco ofendido. – Mas o que é que... – a raposa riu ao ver o volume crescente nas calças de Tousen e deu uma risadinha.

Os gemidos provenientes das caixas de som ligadas ao computador já enlouqueciam Aizen.

- Eu não te pago para ficar assistindo pornografia, Kaname! – Aizen ressaltou, sem se importar com o que se passava atrás do balcão. – Eu vou acabar com aquele maldito Kuchiki Byakuya...

– Olha só, parece que o Kaname está vendo algo muito interessante que aconteceu no elevador do prédio, Aizen-sama! – Gin chamou com um riso apontando o monitor.

Dando a volta e curioso com a série de gemidos, Aizen contemplou a filha do seu novo rival que era um exemplo familiar e que era deflorada por um qualquer no elevador de seu prédio. Deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar quando os olhos castanhos refletiram as cenas de sexo explicito da filha, moça recatada, dos Kuchiki.

Ele queria destruir Byakuya e agora tinha as armas exatas para isso. Pena que, fazendo isso, ele destruiria Ichigo e Rukia juntos.

Continua...


	2. Anúncio

**- Anúncio -**

Olá, pessoal! Como andam?

Esse capítulo será deletado em breve, porque afinal, é um aviso e não um capítulo! ^^'

E, aliás, aqui no começo mesmo já quero pedir perdão por vocês poderem ter pensado que eu havia atualizado a _fic_ que acompanham, mas essa atualização traz boas notícias!

Depois de muito _hiatus_ eu estou VOLTANDO a escrever, publicar e finalmente **CONCLUIR** minhas _fanfics_!

Peço imensas desculpas pela demora, por ter deixado vocês tanto tempo esperando conclusão de várias histórias! E junto do anúncio de que todas as que estão pendentes serão concluídas em breve, anuncio que também estou trazendo **NOVAS** _fanfics_! ^^

Sim, taquem tomates em mim, eu estava trabalhando em algumas novas enquanto estive fora também! ^^'

Os motivos para meu sumiço foram vários, mas graças a Deus, nenhum ruim! Muito pelo contrário! E graças a isso também que hoje posso voltar para cá e concluir minhas histórias. Agradeço imensamente a cada _review_ deixada, a cada questionamento sobre a continuação das _fics_! Todas elas me deixavam com o coração partido quando eu me via incapaz de continua-las!

Então, eu estou criando uma ordem de prioridade para prosseguir as _fics_. A primeiríssima a ser trabalhada será **Entre O Amor e a Razão**, por ela estar imensa e estar praticamente na reta final! Confesso que é a _fic_ mais cansativa que já fiz, mas também a que mais gosto, sinceramente! ^^ Logo depois dela concluirei Confusões de uma vida perfeita e em paralelo Sorria, você está sendo filmado – que terá poucos capítulos! ^^

Novamente eu peço MIL DESCULPAS. Mil não, UM MILHÃO de desculpas!

E junto com essas desculpas vem um anúncio que estou lançando uma nova _fanfic_, dessa vez de **Magi**, que pode ser lida aqui: s/10169526/1/Placebo .

Então, é mais um tema para minha página, muito feliz de ver um novo anime embarcando nas minhas histórias! E podem ficar tranquilos, a prioridade é prosseguir as _fics_ já em andamento! 3

Muitissimo obrigada pela paciência e pelo aguardo, por todos os recados, por absolutamente TUDO que me faz cada vez mais ter vontade de seguir escrevendo minhas histórias que ainda têm tantos erros e tentando aperfeiçoá-las para que elas melhorem!

Sinceramente, esse _disclaimer_ dá uma sensação de: estou voltando para casa! *_*

Até breve, pessoal!


End file.
